


This Masquerade

by dkwilliams



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: For 6000 years, Crowley and Aziraphale have been caught up in events beyond their control.  Neither of them are particularly happy about the games they have to play to keep the Arrangement secret but neither of them wants this to end.  Or the Earth, for that matter.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	This Masquerade




End file.
